Spanish Sahara
"Spanish Sahara" (em português, Saara Espanhol) é uma música composta e executada pela banda inglesa de Indie Rock, Foals, e lançada no álbum Total Life Forever em 2010, e é apresentada no episódio final de Life is Strange, no final "Sacrificar Chloe". Letra Inglês= Inglês :So I walked into the haze :And a million dirty waves :Now I see you lying there :Like a lie low losing air, air :Black rocks and shoreline sand :Still that summer I cannot bear :And I wipe the sand of my arms :The Spanish Sahara, the place that you'd wanna :Leave the horror here :Chorus: :Forget the horror here :Forget the horror here :Leave it all down here :It's future rust and then it's future dust :Forget the horror here :Forget the horror here :Leave it all down here :It's future rust and then it's future dust :Now the waves they drag you down :Carry you to broken ground :Though I find you in the sand :Wipe you clean with dirty hands :So goddamn this boiling space :The Spanish Sahara, the place that you'd wanna :Leave the horror here :Chorus :I'm the fury in your head :I'm the fury in your bed :I'm the ghost in the back of your head :'Cause I am (x3) :Chorus ' :Choir of furies in your head :Choir of furies in your bed< :I'm the ghost in the back of your head :'Cause I am (x3) |-|Tradução= Tradução :Então caminhei através da neblina :E em um milhão de caminhos sujos :Agora eu vejo você deitado ali :Como uma boia perdendo ar, ar :Rochas negras e areia de praia :Ainda esse verão que eu não posso mostrar :E eu limpo a areia dos meus braços :Saara Espanhol, o lugar no qual você gostaria de deixar o horror :Esqueça o horror aqui :Esqueça o horror aqui :Deixe tudo aqui :É o futuro enferrujado e depois é o futuro empoeirado :Esqueça o horror aqui :Esqueça o horror aqui :Deixe tudo aqui :É o futuro enferrujado e depois é o futuro empoeirado :Agora as ondas, lhe arrastam para baixo :Levam você ao chão quebrado :Apesar de eu ter lhe encontrado na areia :Limpe-se com as mãos sujas :Então nesse maldito espaço em ebulição :Saara Espanhol, o lugar onde você gostaria de ... :Deixar o horror aqui :Esqueça o horror aqui :Esqueça o horror aqui :Deixe tudo aqui :É o futuro enferrujado e depois é o futuro empoeirado :Eu sou a fúria em sua cabeça, eu sou a fúria em sua cama :Eu sou o fantasma atrás da sua cabeça :Porque eu sou :Eu sou a fúria em sua cabeça, eu sou a fúria em sua cama :Eu sou o fantasma atrás da sua cabeça :Porque eu sou :Eu sou a fúria em sua cabeça, eu sou a fúria em sua cama :Eu sou o fantasma atrás da sua cabeça :Porque eu sou :Esqueça o horror aqui, esqueça o horror aqui :Deixe tudo aqui :É o futuro enferrujado e depois é o futuro empoeirado :Coro de fúrias em sua cabeça, coro de fúrias em sua cama :Eu sou o fantasma atrás de sua cabeça :Porque eu sou :Coro de fúrias em sua cabeça, coro de fúrias em sua cama :Eu sou o fantasma atrás de sua cabeça :Porque eu sou :Eu sou a fúria em sua cabeça, eu sou a fúria em sua cama :Eu sou o fantasma atrás da sua cabeça :Porque eu sou Sobre *'Em tradução Interpretação A música aparece no final do quinto episódio se o jogador escolhe "Sacrificar a Chloe", quando Max volta no tempo através da foto da Borboleta, e eventualmente se encontra a caminho do Funeral da Chloe. Inicialmente, cria um forte sentimento de vazio e, dessa forma, suporta o longo e desesperado momento de ter que deixar Chloe morrer, e depois se desenvolve mais e mais dinâmica ao longo da cena. (...) Em tradução Videos Foals - Spanish Sahara Life Is Strange - Episode 5 - Endszene - Chloe dead - Spanish Sahara - Foals Full-HD Referências Navegação en:Spanish Sahara pl:Spanish Sahara ru:Spanish Sahara Categoria:Trilha Sonora (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange